


The Properties of Opal (Podfic)

by Tat_Tat



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-15
Updated: 2016-01-15
Packaged: 2018-05-14 02:08:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5725753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tat_Tat/pseuds/Tat_Tat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Podfic/Audio Version of the fic "The Properties of Opal" by TheColorBlue</p><p>Author's Summary :<br/><i>Like the creation of water from hydrogen and oxygen, Opal was a different person entirely from either Amethyst of Pearl.</i><br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	The Properties of Opal (Podfic)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheColorBlue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheColorBlue/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Properties of Opal](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1272613) by [TheColorBlue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheColorBlue/pseuds/TheColorBlue). 



> Permission granted by the author to do an audio version. 
> 
> Original text version:  
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/1272613

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you, TheColorBlue for this opportunity! Was a lot of fun!


End file.
